


Coração da Matilha

by TH_LuckyStar



Series: Batfam - ABO [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Batfamily (DCU), Mentioned Bruce Wayne, Mentioned Dick Grayson, Not Beta Read, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Tim Drake, Omega Verse, Platonic Relationships, Sibling Bonding
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25964305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TH_LuckyStar/pseuds/TH_LuckyStar
Summary: Os pais de Tm  queriam um herdeiro perfeito, eles queriam um Alfa. E é claro que Tim se apresentou como um Ômega.Tim foi educado para ser um Alfa não um ômega. Por isso, hoje em dia, ele não acredita que ele se comporta como um ômega deveria ajir. Uma visita de um certo irmão pode fazer ele começar a reconsiderar isso.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Series: Batfam - ABO [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884538
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	Coração da Matilha

**Author's Note:**

> Continuação de "Um Pequeno segredo".
> 
> Eu tenho um [Tumblr](https://th-luckystar.tumblr.com/) onde posto algumas fanarts, caso alguem se interesse.

Alfas são perfeitos herdeiros, líderes natos, fortes, respeitados e capazes. Betas são trabalhadores, e apesar de poderem ser bons herdeiros eles nunca terão o prestígio de um Alfa. Ômegas servem apenas para casamentos políticos. É assim que a sociedade funciona. Ou melhor, era assim que os pais de Tim viam a sociedade.

Eles consideravam tão pouco os Ômegas que nunca se prepararam para um. Eles queriam um herdeiro perfeito, e criaram e educaram Tim para esse propósito. Eles queriam um Alfa.

E é claro que Tim se apresentou como um Ômega.

Se ainda ele fosse um Beta assim como eles seria melhor. Em vez disso tinha que ser a casta mais baixa da sociedade.

Tim não gostava de ser um Ômega. Ele não tinha a mesma visão que os pais dele tinham sobre as castas. Não. Ele admirava os ômegas, mesmo tendo menos vantagens eles ainda haviam superado e conquistado tantas coisas.

Ele havia pesquisado e descoberto que diversas coisas são possíveis hoje por conta dos ômegas.

Além das diversas culturas antigas que colocavam os ômega no mesmo nível que alfas, e algumas vezes até acima.

Não. Tim não tinha nada contra os ômega. Mas ele não queria ser um.

Seus pais queriam um herdeiro, em vez disso ele veio como a única casta onde isso não era uma opção.

Tim podia ver a decepção nos olhos de seus pais. Ele tinha tentado, se esforçado com tudo que tinha para se tornar o futuro CEO que ele queriam, o herdeiro perfeito que ele almejava… E o próprio corpo dele o havia traído.

Porém, o que ele mais temeu foi perder a única coisa que ele realmente sentia que era dele, que ele tinha orgulho.

Afinal, Robin não podia ser um Ômega.

Ou, foi o que Tim pensou. 

Depois de meses conseguindo esconder a verdade. Depois de traçar um plano milimetricamente no qual ele levaria a todos a pensarem que ele era um Beta. Tentando manter o manto o máximo possível até que o inevitável acontecesse e Batman tirasse Robin dele….

A verdade vem à tona por acidente.

Quando Bruce descobriu, Tim entrou em pânico de tal maneira que ele perdeu o controle do seu aroma e, em um instante, a caverna estava repleta com o cheiro de medo e submissão. 

Tim reagiu da única forma possível. Ele correu.

Descobrindo assim, que a pior coisa a se fazer era correr de um Alfa preocupado.

Bruce não só o alcançou em questão de segundos, como não conseguiu sair do lado dele por três dias inteiros. Além de fazer um ninho para Tim em plena sala de estar, e insistir que o resto da matilha ficasse presente na mansão.

É, ele não devia ter corrido.

Depois de tudo, quando as coisas se acalmaram, Bruce se sentou com Tim para conversar e perguntou o porquê de ele esconder sua casta. E o jovem sentiu a obrigação de dizer a verdade para seu mentor.

Quando ele contou tudo a Bruce, o mais velho explicou para ele que a designação dele não importava e contou que quando mais novo, todos acreditaram que Dick iria se apresentar como ômega, mas Bruce nunca se importou com qual seria a casta de seu mais velho, e não era diferente com Tim.

O jovem nunca se sentiu tão aliviado.

No entanto, ele decidiu esconder sua casta do resto da comunidade heróica por enquanto. Bruce aceitou a decisão dele e o ajudou a bolar um plano onde eles teriam controle dos períodos e aromas de Tim se afetar demais a saúde dele.

Com o tempo, e sobre um regime rígido de supressantes, Tim começou a confiar mais pessoas o seu real segundo gênero. Porém, mesmo se sentindo mais confortável com o fato de ele ser um ômega, ele ainda não conseguiu se entender com a função dele dentro da matilha como o ômega.

Nos Waynes, e também no clã dos morcegos, os ômegas não são vistos como os pais de Tim o ensinaram, não era sobre ter filhos e servir como moeda ou propriedade, seu valor não era ditado por que ele conseguisse unir a família por meio de matrimônio. Talvez, se esse fosse o caso, a vida dele seria mais fácil.

Considerado o coração da família, geralmente o ômega mais velho é responsável em manter a saúde física, mental, psicológica e emocional dos membros da matilha. Tendo essa função de criar um ambiente seguro e fazer todos se sentindo pertencentes a matilha. Tim como o único ômega, e por algum motivo, isso quer dizer que ele deveria desempenhar esse papel.

Mas ele não sabe como ser esse tipo de ômega. Na verdade, Tim não acredita que ele saiba ser um ômega de qualquer tipo. Ele cresceu em uma família de betas e, mesmo quando ele passou a ter os Waynes em sua vida, só teve contato com alfas e alguns betas. Claro, Tim conhece ômegas, porém, nenhum que ele veja como um exemplo ou um modelo a ser seguido.

Ele tinha vergonha de dizer que nem mesmo um ninho adequado ele sabia fazer.

Tim sabia que Bruce e Dick entendiam a situação dele e que eles não queriam pressioná-lo, não forçando esse papel apesar de que qualquer um que olhasse para a matilha dele, seja civil ou vigilante, o viam como o ômega líder.

E Tim odiava decepcionar.

Talvez isso tivesse contribuído para doer tanto quando ele perdeu o manto de Robin, ainda por cima com ninguém acreditando nele que Bruce estava vivo. Foi como se tivesse finalmente mostrado que não confiavam nele como coração da matilha. A ferida tinha sido tão profunda que ainda hoje as cicatrizes se mostravam, a relação dele com Dick não era mais a mesma, ele quase não passava tempo na mansão e prefere trabalhar sozinho na maioria do tempo.

Nada era mais o mesmo. E sem perceber, a saúde de ômega dele estava deteriorando. E o pior, parecia que ninguém tinha notado.

Tim estava comendo menos, ele sabia que não era saudável, mas ele não tinha fome a maior parte do tempo, e na outra parte ele estava enjoado. Ele também quase não dormia mais, nada novo, porém até mesmo nas noites que ele tentava, tudo que ele conseguia era insônia e madrugadas inteiras acordado girando na cama. Ou pior, pesadelos.

Essa rotina estava afetando também a saúde física de Tim e, como ele já tinha um sistema imunológico comprometido, não foi surpresa para ele ter ficado doente.

Ele se fechou no apartamento dele, disse a todos que ia tirar um dia de folga, se enrolou em um cobertor e pegou uma garrafa de água e remédio e foi se sentar no sofá. Tim estava contemplando sua miséria enquanto tentava dormir, quando houve uma batida na porta. O jovem deixou um grunhido sair por conta da ideia de ter que levantar. Talvez se ele ignorar quem quer que seja vai embor…

Outra batida na porta.

Só ignor….

Outra batida.

Só ign…

E outra.

Urgh… Parece que não vão desistir… Tim pensou cansado. Sem energia, ele se levantou ainda enrolado no cobertor e se arrastou até a porta. Durante todo o processo houve mais uma batida. Era melhor isso ser o fim do mundo!

Tim abriu a porta.

Tim não devia ter abrido a porta…

Finalmente Timberlina! - Jason falou assim que a porta abriu. - Pensei que voc...

Jason parou no meio da fala quando os olhos dele se voltaram para Tim. O qual era mais um casulo de cobertor do que adolescente, nariz vermelho e olheiras tão grandes e escuras que pareciam um buraco negro. Ele congelou com a visão do mais novo. No momento seguinte ele estava segurando o rosto de Tim com delicadeza.

Baby Bird o que foi? - Jason falou gentilmente enquanto segurava o rosto de Tim. O mais novo estava surpreso com a reação, mas o raciocínio lento que ele estava não consegui entender o que estava havendo. O mais velho colocou uma mão na testa dele. - Você está queimando…

Ah! Você acha que eu sou quente? - Tim acabou soltando instintivamente. Percebendo, ele se chutou mentalmente.

Oh! Eu não preciso achar. Mas eu tenho certeza que um certo meio Kriptoniano concordaria. - Jason falou com um sorriso leve, algo que Tim não associava com o segundo Robin. E quando o que ele falou se registrou na mente do mais novo, o rosto inteiro dele ficou vermelho. - Porque não fazemos assim? você volta pro seu ninho e eu fico de olho nessa febre ai?

Uhn? - Tim falou inteligentemente. Ele ficou encarando confuso Jason entrar no apartamento e fechar a porta, piscando lentamente algumas vezes Tim falou quando o cérebro dele resolveu cooperar. - Eu não fiz um ninho…

Isso fez Jason parar no caminho para a cozinha. O apartamento de Tim era do tipo aberto, onde se podia ver bem a sala de estar, cozinha e ter um vislumbre do quarto, sendo o banheiro o único com privacidade total. Assim, possibilita o mais velho de escanear todo o apartamento por algum sinal de construção de ninho ou almenos algum tipo de tecido no chão. Mas não. Realmente Tim não tinha um ninho.

Timmy… - Jason falou com cautela ao se virar para o mais novo. Até mesmo a mente enevoada de Tim conseguiu ver como o outro estava se segurando por algum motivo, a mão de Jason abria e fechava e o movimento chamou atenção do olhar do mais novo. - Por que você não tem um ninho? Você está doente, um ninho é essencial pa…

Eu não sei fazer ok! - Tim falou irritado, ele estava cansado, com dor de cabeça e enjoado. Ele não estava com paciência para ouvir esse tipo de coisa.

Ele olhou para o chão irritado com sigo mesmo. O mais velho só queria ajudar e ele havia reagido dessa forma. Com toda a certeza, Jason iria embora, como todo mundo, sem paciência para lidar com Tim. Mas um som fez o mais novo levantar o olhar. 

Um agudo ganido característico de ômegas.

E estava vindo de Jason.

É, Tim estava delirando.

Jason por sua vez estava perdendo a luta contra seu instinto.

Em um momento, os dois irmãos ainda estão em pé próximo a porta, o mais velho tentando segurar seus instintos e o mais novo confuso piscando devagar tentando raciocinar com a mente lenta. Então Tim espirrou com um calafrio. E no momento seguinte, Jason estava pegando o terceiro Robin no colo, com cobertor e tudo, e se dirigindo a área do quarto.

A mente de Tim não computou aquilo até que eles chegassem a cama, onde Jason o depositou com cuidado e logo começou a remexer os travesseiros e cobertas.

Uhn? Jay? - Tim finalmente perguntou, enquanto o mais velho abria o closet e começava a jogar roupas e mais lençóis e cobertores. - O que você está fazendo?

Eu preciso de uns edredons para construir as paredes… - Ele explicou sem se virar, ainda vasculhando o closet. - Onde você guarda seus travesseiros extras?

Prateleira do topo… - Tim respondeu, a mente ainda enevoada e confusa. - Não… eu quis dizer… isso?

Tim abriu os braços indicando o ninho que estava se formando ao redor dele, o cobertor escorregando dos ombros dele. Jason, que estava chegando a cama com uma pilha de cobertores e travesseiros, simplesmente derrubou o que estava carregando e ajeitou novamente o cobertor nos ombros de Tim.

Obviamente é um ninho. - Jason falou calmamente, depois de arrumar o cobertor no irmão ele esfregou a parte interna do pulso nas costas do mais novo e, então, voltou a arrumar o ninho.

E Tim apenas o observou surpreso. O comportamento que Jason estava demonstrando até agora podia ser tido como o de um beta preocupado com um membro da matilha, o que era uma surpresa por si só. Mass Jason tinha marcado Tim com o aroma dele, e a forma como ele remexia e arrumava o ninho em volta do mais novo… era quase como os ômegas nos filmes… Mas Jason não era um ômega… ou…

É, alucinando. Tim só podia estar alucinando.

O mais novo continuou a observar o outro a construir o ninho, o qual volta e meia resmungava sobre os lençóis não terem um aroma adequado ou por alguma textura ser repugnante ou não suficiente, além de pequenos sonzinhos de vitória toda vez que ele achava algum tecido que ele aprovava. Jason constrói o ninho como alguém que sabia o que estava fazendo, como um ômega faria, como se tivesse feito várias vezes… E Tim não conseguiu segurar a pequena pontada de inveja.

Se ao menos ele fosse assim… Ele conseguiria ser o tipo de ômega que a matilha dele merecia... 

Tim fungou tentando segurar as lágrimas.

Oh! não… Ele pensou assustado. Olhando para o ponto onde Jason estava afofando uma almofada, ele implorou mentalmente para que o mais velho não tivesse ouvido…

Jason estava olhando diretamente para ele, olhos arregalados e expressão carregada em preocupação. Tim tinha certeza que não tinha piscado, mas Jason apareceu do nada ao seu lado, com uma mão na bochecha dele e outra acariciando o cabelo.

Baby bird? o que foi? - voz também carregada de preocupação. Tim ia responder, ele realmente ia dizer que não era nada importante, que Jason não precisava se preocupar… Mas o que saiu da sua boca foi algo completamente diferente.

Um ganido agudo saiu de Tim.

Oh, Timmy… - Jason falou com um olhar triste. Com cuidado ele entrou no ninho e sentou ao lado do mais novo, o puxando para sentar no colo dele. Tim se viu envolvido pelo mais velho, que balançava os dois levemente para frente e para trás, e mesmo com o nariz meio entupido ele conseguia sentir o aroma de do outro o cobrindo...

Era o cheiro cítrico característico de Jason, mas… tinha essa ponta floral que Tim não se lembrava que estivesse ali antes, e a cada minuto ficava mais adocicado e a sensação no paladar parecia mel…

Porém, era difícil de Tim analisar, já que, desde que Jason o envolveu as lágrimas ficaram mais difícil de segura e ele estava soltando cada vez mais soluços. 

Desculpa… Eu… - Tim tentou se recompor.

Shhhh… - Jason silêncio o mais novo calmamente. - Não tem que se desculpar.

Tim queria discordar, ele realmente queria. Mas quando Jason começou a marcá-lo com o aroma dele ao esfregar a parte de dentro do pulso contra as costas dele, Tim não conseguiu segurar mais as lágrimas. Ele não lembrava a última vez que ele tinha chorado tão forte e por tanto tempo. Era como se todos os sentimentos, receios e emoções que estavam reprimidas, se empilhando dentro dele, por tanto tempo estivessem saindo tudo de uma vez.

E Tim estava tão ocupado chorando, que ele demorou a notar um som. Era algo relaxante, algo que ele não ouvia a muito tempo, mas era um som reconfortante… Era um ronronar de uma ômega… Porém, ele tinha certeza que não estava vindo dele… Não. Ele tinha a certeza que as vibrações vinham da pessoa o envolvendo…

Jason estava ronronando…

Apenas ômegas ronronam…

Jason era um ômega?

Essa realização acertou Tim como um soco. Ele deu um pulo, se afastando do jovem mais velho, e se virando para ele com olhos esbugalhados.

Tim? - Jason respondeu ao movimento brusco do mais novo com preocupação. O mais velho levantou a mão para tocar o rosto de Tim novamente, mas o jovem estava tão surpreso com a realização que, instintivamente, se recolheu com o toque. O que Tim se arrependeu na hora por conta da expressão de coração partido, se sentindo rejeitado por um membro da matilha. O jovem tinha que consertar isso rápido.

Não! Jay… - Tim pulou envolvendo as mãos do mais velho com as suas. - Eu não quis… Eu só fiquei surpreso! Eu não sabia que você era uma ômega também!

E isso também era a coisa errada a ser feita, uma parte da mente de Tim pensou no momento que Jason se afastou em um pulo e começou a sair apressadamente do ninho.

Jay?! Onde você… - O mais novo começou perplexo.  
Des… Desculpa, Tim… Eu.. Eu preci… hum… - Jason estava falando rápido, obviamente em pânico, enquanto tentava sair do quarto. 

Tim tinha que pensar rápido ou seu irmão ia sumir no momento que ele passasse pela porta. Não, não era exagero, ele não duvidava que do jeito que Jason reagiu, ele fugiria de Gotham e se esconderia onde nenhum deles poderia achar. Tim tinha que agir agora, antes que foi tarde demais.

A estratégia foi um pouco cruel, mas eficaz…

Tim soltou um ganido fino de filhote.

E como o mais novo esperava, o feito foi instântaneo. O instinto que Jason estava demonstrando fortemente desde que ele chegou ao apartamento tomou conta do mais velho e, em um piscar de olho, ele estava de volta ao ninho segurando Tim da mesma forma de antes. O qual esperou pacientemente o irmão voltar a consciência total depois de seu instinto abrandasse um pouco.

Isso foi jogo sujo Timberlina. - A voz de Jason soou cansada e derrotada.

Seja sincero. - Tim respondeu. - Você teria parado por qualquer outra coisa?

Não… - Jason falou com um suspiro. Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, e quando o mais velho não deu nenhum sinal de soltá lo tão cedo, Tim decidiu falar.

Sabe, eu não vou te tratar diferente só porque você é um ômega… - A voz do mais novo era séria, mas compreensiva.

É? - Jason falou de maneira distraída. Fazendo Tim pensar se ele havia contado há alguém.

É. - Tim falou colocando o máximo de sinceridade possível. E com um suspiro ele continuou em voz baixa. - Na verdade, pra mim, é uma coisa boa…

Hum? - Foi a resposta de Jason, ainda meio distraído. - E porque eu ser um ômega é algo bom.

Isso significa…. - Tim respondeu hesitante. - que eu não sou o único… Significa que tem alguém que pode me dizer como ser…

Timmy? - Jason falou confuso, se afastando um pouco, só para olhar nos olhos do mais novo. - Como assim? Ser o que?

Tim se sentou um pouco mais ereto, para poder ficar de frente para o outro. Dessa vez um movimento mais fluido e calma, e Jason o deixou ir sem resistência. O mais novo ficou um momento em silêncio, reunindo os pensamentos, então falou.

Ser um ômega. - Ele respondeu, e vendo o outro ainda confuso, explicou. - Quero dizer, como agir? Você viu, eu não sei nem fazer um ninho, ou como manter o aroma acolhedor… Eu não sei como SER um ômega. Não como você…

Timmy. - Jason cortou o mais novo. - Para alguém tão inteligente, você é meio tonto.

Tim olhou para ele ofendido, mas antes que ele respondesse Jason levantou a mão o cortando.

Ah! Deixa eu continuar. - O mais velho falou e com um sorriso gentil continuou. - Eu vou admitir. Eu também sinto que eu não sei ser um ômega muitas vezes… Sim eu sei fazer todas essas coisas… Mas Olha pra mim! A última coisa que eu pareço ser é um ômega e… Sinceramente Tim, você é uma das pessoas que eu mais uso de referência de como um ômega deveria ser.

Mas! - Tim falou surpreso. - Eu não ajo igual a um ômega...

Bem, não como um estereotipado ômega que a sociedade quer que exista. - Jason o cortou novamente. - Tim, você é forte e decidido, leal a família, protetor… Você consegue perdoar quem te errou… Alguém como eu…para o bem da matilha, você é capaz de mover montanhas.

Mas eu não sei como manter todos unidos… - Tim falou em tom desesperado, e Jason segurou as mãos do mais novo, as quais tremiam. - Ou confortáveis, ou… ou… Jay eu nem mesmo sei fazer…

Se você vier com a história do ninho! - Jason o cortou de novo. - Tim. No fim, um bom ninho é um ninho onde você se sente seguro. Não existe manual, varia de pessoa pra pessoa! E definitivamente não é o que define como ômega!

Mas… - Tim tentou protestar, mas sem conseguir pensar em nada ele só conseguiu fungar derrotado. Jason vendo isso, puxou o mais novo para seus braços novamente.

Baby bird… - O mais velho falou cansado. - Você é um ômega incrível…

Se eu sou você também é… - Tim respondeu petulante e Jason soltou um bufo de risada.

É, é… entendido. - Ele falou.

Os dois irmão ficaram desse jeito por um longo momento, apenas aproveitando a presença um do outro. Até que um pensamento passou pela cabeça de Tim.

Jay? - Tim chamou e, depois de um murmúrio afirmativo do outro, continuou. - Eu acho que você é mais o coração da matilha do que eu.

Éééé… - Jason falou em tom sarcástico. - Acho que não Tim tac.

Não sério. - Tim falou, as peças se conectando mais a cada minuto. - Eu acho que já é praticamente seu instinto… foi você que fez aquele ninho pro Duke no último ataque do Crane?

Foi… - Jason falou incerto, não gostando onde isso estava indo.

E também você consolou a Steph… por sinal ela ainda tá usando sua jaqueta… - Tim apontou. E foi só me ver que você entrou em modo protetor…

Tim. Não tem como… - Jason falou sério. - Você que é o ômega da matilha...

Só por que ninguém mais sabe que você é um ômega. - Tim o cortou.

Não… Você é… - O mais velho começou, mas era meio incerto e temeroso com a conclusão que se aproximava.

Jay. - Tim falou, silenciou o mais velho. - Como pode ser eu, se você está literalmente me tratando como um filhote nesse momento?

Um pesado silêncio se fez no apartamento. Tim teve que resistir se virar para ver o rosto do outro. Ele podia ouvir as engrenagens da cabeça de Jason chegando a conclusão depois de hiper analisar todas as pistas e fatos. Até que o segundo Robin soltou um…

Merda!


End file.
